<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake! by BiP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953441">Cake!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP'>BiP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30th Birthday Video, Cake, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying to remember to post comment fic here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Lockdown fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phone rings</p><p>“...Lo?”</p><p>“Hello, my dear.”</p><p>“Izzit July alr’dy?”</p><p>“No, I’m terribly sorry to disturb your nap...”</p><p>“Never mind, Angel, I’m awake now. What did you need?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just I was going through all these cookbooks-“</p><p>“You said. Loads of cake.” </p><p>“Yes, and well do you remember those mooncakes, from Asia in the 14th century, the ones you loved so much-“</p><p>“Angel, you didn’t.”</p><p>“I found the most obscure little cookbook, ancient really, and, well- that’s why I didn’t want you to come over earlier, I hadn’t finished translating yet.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in 10. What pairs well with mooncake?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>